The Celtic Lands
by Jet556
Summary: "Truth was in our hearts, strength in our arms, and fulfillment in our tongues."-The Colloquy of Old Men, The Fenian Cycle. When Inuyasha kills the hound of the blacksmith Totosai he must takes the hounds place. As Totosai's hound, Inuyasha becomes no better than a demon. When his elder half-brother banishes him from the land, Inuyasha must learn many things so he can return home.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm probably going way over my head with my first Inuyasha fic. No doubt this AU will be a failure, I have a feeling it will be but I will go through with this story. Why? Because I haven't seen any AU stories using a Celtic setting, that's why! Why did I choose a Celtic setting? Because I'm of Celtic ancestry, that's why. Of course, other settings I haven't seen used for AU stories are Central America, the Near East, the Norse Lands, Oceania and Southeast Asia so I guess I'm thinking outside of the box for this one. Of course please send me a personal message if any of you have suggestions of how to not make this a failure. Inuyasha belongs to R. T. Enjoy (or try to) and review (please do.)**

**The Hound of Totosai**

Inuyasha played hurling with the other boys. He liked this game it was a good game, a fun game that he liked to play with the other children. When it came to games, most children wouldn't play with Inuyasha but hurling was for some reason that he couldn't fathom the exception to that rule! Even though most of the children were like him, only half-human there was still a few who had objected to Inuyasha playing with them. Not wanting to seem likes bullies those children would just knock Inuyasha down and make it look like an accident. One of Inuyasha's friends, a boy who had been fathered by a half-giant and born of a human woman named Setanta had taken notice of these 'accidents' and would constantly tell Inuyasha.

"You should do something about them! Knock them down for knocking you down!" Inuyasha stared at his golden skinned friend. He could not understand what Setanta's obsession was with knocking people down.

"That won't solve anything, besides I have to get going." Inuyasha handed Setanta his hurley causing the half-giant's son to stare curiously. "I was supposed to be at the feast at Totosai's house an hour ago." Hearing this, Setanta burst into laughter. Inuyasha glared, not understanding why Setanta was laughing about. "What's so funny you… son of a… walking hill!" Setanta just kept laughing.

""Oh, that's terrible!" Setanta tried to stop laughing but couldn't. Inuyasha was starting to look annoyed. "Don't you know that Totosai releases this scary and big hound after sunset? It's going to rip you apart!"

"No, it won't! I was invited by Takemaru who is at the feast right now!" The moment Inuyasha said this Setanta stopped laughing. What reason did Inuyasha have for saying that? Was he crazy?

"Trusting Takemaru is like trusting Ryura, Izumo or Na-Na…" Setanta had trouble pronouncing the name Naraku, which was ludicrous. It was easy to pronounce. "Uh, what's his other name? Onigumo! Yeah, trusting Takemaru is like trusting any of those three!" Inuyasha shook his head and walked away. Setanta, who hated being ignored, ran after Inuyasha. Maybe they would see Kagome, Miroku or Sango on the way into town and one of them could talk some reason into Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. I continue with the second chapter of this failure. I don't think any of you will care to read it. Enjoy and review.**

**The Replacement Hound**

Unfortunately, Inuyasha and Setanta never came across any of their friends on the way to Totosai's house. If they had Setanta would have been accused for telling tall tales.

This was Setanta's lot in life. Treated worse than those who had a parent that was a god, a demon or one of the fair folk just because his father was a half-giant from Rome. The Romans and the Celts were enemies and it was because of that Roman half giant that Setanta had come into existence. Alcaeus was his name and he had forced himself upon a Celtic priestess.

Setanta was Inuyasha's friend but he was envious of Inuyasha and hated the son of the Great Dog Demon. Why he did not know but one day he would be driven mad by his envy and hatred but still he had hope that his envy and hatred would leave in time.

And so the two boys reached Totosai's house. When not seeing the hound that Setanta had spoken of, Inuyasha turned to look at his friend. He stared at Setanta with critical eyes.

He always got critical eyes, even from his own mother!

"You lied! There isn't any hound!" Setanta sighed and with his green eyes stared right back at those critical eyes that stared at him.

"Oh, yes just because it isn't here you call me a liar! Story of my life: liar, freak, spawn of rape, monster's son, that's what everyone calls me!"

"Shut up!" The moment Inuyasha spoke, Totosai's hound appeared on the scene. With glowing red eyes and black fur both it was indeed how Setanta had described it.

"I'll accept and apology now." Inuyasha just turned his head to look at Setanta.

"Shut up!"

At that moment the hound attacked Inuyasha. This only resulted in Inuyasha smashing it against a nearby standing stone.

Shocked, Setanta looked at the dead hound. Killed so quickly? Totosai would require a new hound and no doubt Inuyasha would have to take the hounds place until a new one had been. Who knew how long that would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone. Lets just get to the story. Enjoy and review.**

**Not the Right Kind of Father**

Alcaeus was twelve feet tall, a hulking brute made of rock and tree bark. He had been an enemy of the Great Dog Demon ever since had arrived in the Celtic Lands… only to have his right of killing his enemy stolen from him by Ryukotsusei and Takemaru. And so it was that the half-giant stood before enemies of the Great Dog Demon and his ilk.

Menomaru, Naraku, the Panther Tribe, Ryukotsusei, Shishinki and the Four War Gods. They all stared at him with critical eyes to them he was an invader he did not have any right to be here!

"I have been robbed of my right to kill the Great Dog Demon!" The enemies of the Great Dog Demon and his pack burst out into laughter. The thought of this foreigner having any type of right here was as good as the jokes of a porter! "By the great gods Neptune and Terra, I will have my vengeance for this!" Alcaeus then pointed at Ryukotsusei. "Even if I must kill you for robbing me of my right, you dragon bone spirit!" Takemaru had died fighting against the Great Dog Demon in fact he had been the one who'd delivered the deathblow. With only one of the Great Dog Demon's killers still alive, Alcaeus was not entirely denied revenge for being robbed of his right.

"What right?" Shishinki finally stopped laughing. "What right does a foreigner have here? Your gods have no power here!"

"When I first arrived here the first person I encountered was the Great Dog Demon! Although I am invincible he nearly defeated me!" All of the Great Dog Demon's enemies started to pay attention. The Great Dog Demon had nearly defeated this Roman Bull? "It was then that I vowed to kill him! With him dead I know not what to do! Now give me his surviving killer so I can add his skull to the temple I building!"

"Kill his mate, his sons, his allies!" Naraku's suggestion was for his own gains, for all of their gains. The Great Dog Demon had prevented many of them from furthering their goals. His sons, mate and allies would try to as well no doubt. They also didn't want the foreigner Alcaeus there so hopefully this would result in Alcaeus' death as well. If Alcaeus was invincible and the Great Dog Demon had nearly discovered a way to defeat him, then his mate, sons and allies could do the same!

"Only with your aid!" Naraku scowled. Alcaeus was going to force them all into this. Then he smiled. This would work well. Hopefully he'd be the only one left!


End file.
